User talk:Spartan061
Hi Spartan061 -- we are excited to have Mighty Muggs Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Welcome Hi Spartan061 - this is a great idea for a new wiki! I'm Shawn, a Helper here at Wikia, and I specialize in wikis for toys, like this one. If you need any help with anything, please feel free to ask me on my Talk page! I also do graphic design - if you need a logo or banner, I'd be happy to provide them. I have a Mighty Muggs page at the Urban Vinyl wiki over here: http://urbanvinyl.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Mighty_Muggs but I'm sure I'll be using a lot of info that's here in the future ;) Shawn (talk) 18:37, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Logo and Banner Spartan - sure, I'd be glad to take a crack at a logo and banner. There's also something you should know - when wikis are up to a certain standard of quaity (with a customized sidebar menu and over 25 articles), they're eligible to be Spotlighted, which means we create a banner ad to display over all of Wikia to drive more users and editors in. If that sounds interesting to you, make sure you stick with it and make your wiki great! One more thing to remember - when you leave a message on people's Talk pages, be sure to sign it with four tildes, that way the person you talk to knows who you are. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 07:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hey, Spartan - the logo and banner are up - what do you think? It goes a long way towards making the main page look more fleshed out. Speaking of which, great job on the articles you've been doing so far! Here's a few tips: You might want to consider putting links to them up on the main page, though, even as a placeholder, so people have something to see and click on when they show up. You could easily stick some articles in the Contents section, though you might want to change that title header to something like Featured Muggs or something, since that's not going to be ALL the contents. Anyway, that's just some beginner advice - keep up the good work! Shawn (talk) 19:17, 13 August 2008 (UTC) You can change the look of your wiki by selecting a different skin - there's a ton of info about that here: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Skins Hope that helps! Shawn (talk) 19:22, 13 August 2008 (UTC)